<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Could You Not Notice? by ZayRay030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616843">How Could You Not Notice?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030'>ZayRay030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Damian Wayne, Bruce is trying his best and we love him for it, Dami doesn't notice however so like, Damian needs more love, F/M, Family, Humour, M/M, Oblivious Damian Wayne, Suffering Bruce Wayne, Suffering Tim Drake, Tim is also trying to be a good brother, based on a headcanon, no underage here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce loved his son, okay? It was just his obliviousness to people liking him was quite... Frustrating. Featuring one oblivious Damian and a suffering Bruce Wayne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Cassie Sandsmark/Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne/Wally West II, Garfield Logan/Damian Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Could You Not Notice?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So a lot of people liked my Undercover one shot so I decided to do this one just so I could get into the mood of writing one shots again. I have got to say though, I enjoyed writing this. Bruce loves Damian, okay? Anyway, I enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Damian had officially reached his growth-spurt and grown to adulthood like how Bruce wanted all of his children to he had looked like the perfect mid of his and Talia. He had his tall figure but Talia’s curve. He looked perfect and Bruce wouldn't want any other way. But sometimes, it could be annoying. </p><p>Bruce loved his son, okay? But sometimes he could be a bit of a headache. However, this time he wasn't purposely trying to annoy Bruce. It was his sheer obliviousness to his fan group and their many attempts to bed him that gave him a migraine. He knew that he should try and talk to Damian about it but it would be awkward. Plus, Bruce doubted that Damian would believe him to begin with. He hadn't believed his sibling's various attempts to show him how many people were after him. Bruce wondered if it was selfish and wrong to hope for his son's innocence to stay a little longer. He didn't want his baby to grow any older </p><p>The first time Bruce ever saw a pass at his son he had almost exploded and it was only for Clark and Diana holding him back had he not attacked the green changeling on Damian team that goes by Beast Boy, a.k.a Garfield Logan.</p><p>It could have been classified as innocent, accidental looks of that…things…eyes didn't cross his son's ass every two minutes and if he hadn't made it obvious and dragged people along with his perverse activity. Thankfully most of them were smart enough not to do it and the rest were just lucky that Bruce had promised not to hurt his son's teammates. <br/>The true testament was when Logan had reached to grab his boy's ass and he had almost leapt across and karate chopped his handoff. However, Damian had felt the hand on his ass and quickly judo flipped him. Everyone turned to Bruce, wondering whether he was going to tell his son off for interrupting a briefing but he just smirked and continued as nothing happened. Nobody dared to try and say anything. Later on, Bruce heard Damian lecture Logan on never doing annoying pranks in the middle of a briefing, not even questioning why. Bruce just breathed through his nose and wondered if he was this oblivious to things. </p><p>Another time that someone had made a pass and Damian had been oblivious was when Damian had been training at the watchtower and for some magic reason, everyone had agreed to watch him fight. Diana and Clark had stood with him as he had glared moodily at everyone for daring to even think about his son like that. He had almost thrown a Batarang at the clone for suggesting that Damian partner up with him. He saw Tim glaring at the clone however and he couldn't help but smirk. Bruce and Tim's eyes caught each other and they nodded.</p><p>His eyes almost bugged out when he heard Cassie Sandmark suggest that Damian spar with her and he saw Diana tense beside him. Before either of them could object Damian had readily agreed and they both quickly took their position. Within minutes, however, Damian was on his back and Cassie was straddling him. Damian’s face was slightly flushed and Cassie had a triumphed look on her face. From his peripheral vision, he could see many other female heroes glaring at the blonde amazon but he doubted that they were glaring for the same reason as him. </p><p>“Okay! Made your point Cassie.” yelped Tim as he quickly walked over and pulled Damian away from the amazon, shooting her a powerful glare. However, in his haste to get Damian away from her he had ended up tripping his brother and he would have crashed if not for the new Kid Flash, Damian’s teammate. That boy had the nerve to smirk as his hands landed on Damian’s hip and arm to help steady him. Damian flushed again and glared at Tim and Bruce winced. </p><p>“Next time, Timothy, if you want to get heated by your ex, you could just ask instead of pushing me.” the boy snapped and many snickers were going around. </p><p>“I-i-” Tim tried, gesturing to the amazon who would have looked like the perfect example of innocence if not for the smirk on her face. </p><p>“You have got to admit Bruce, that maybe you're being a tad bit overprotective.” Diana had later said to him once he had stopped ranting at her. He had just shot her disgruntled glare and marched out. He was not being overprotective. </p><p>Another time which Bruce had just banged his head on the table and groaned at was when Damian had gone undercover as a stripper to check out a lead on a drug bust. He hadn't paid much attention to what his son had been wearing, focusing on the monitor and trusting Stephanie to work some magic. Why had he been dumb and naive enough to believe that would have been a good idea? </p><p>When Damian had come back a few heroes had gathered and they had gone slack-jawed at seeing Damian in leather booty shorts and a leather halter top. Damian had ignored them and focused on giving Bruce the report. When he had finished Bruce immediately stood up. </p><p>“Where's Spoiler?” hissed out Bruce. Damian looked at him in shock but just shook his head. </p><p>“She said something about leaving before you went full Daddy bat's or something as equally as ridiculous as that.” Bruce saw a few people shift at hearing Damian say daddy and he seethed silently. He took off his Cape surprising Damian and he surprised him further by wrapping Damian in the cave and Bruce was grateful for the couple of inches he had on Damian. </p><p>“Get changed and tell Spoiler if she does this again she's in charge of damage control next time.” Bruce practically growled. Damian just gave him a confused look before walking out and Bruce could see the disappointment in some people at seeing Damian covered. They just better count their lucky stars that Bruce was generous enough not to go “full daddy bats”. </p><p>He loved his son. He truly did. But he would give him far too many grey hairs. But he had to admit it was quite amusing seeing everyone fight for his son and seeing Damian’s brothers trying to protect the baby. </p><p>They had just better hope that  Talia or Ra’s don't find out about this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos, bookmarks and comments bring me so much joy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>